HiHo Yaoi Forever
by The Person Who Rights
Summary: -deadfic- Sora is insane, and no one realizes this is all just a game. Now an unwanted hero must save us all from Random occerances, Yaoi fanfics, and the secret ending. -discontinued due to fail and indifference-


Hi-Ho Yaoi Forever

Prologue: Blondie's wishes

_The crimson haired girl stared at the etching on the cave wall, violet eyes threatening tears. She stared at the old picture, and the newest addition. She could imagine Sora marking the wall with a sharpened stone. The illusion turned around, bright blue eyes full of sincerity. He grinned that cheesy, but kind smile of his, and she could feel his warmth. The illusion disappeared in tiny bits of light. Droplets of water, salty as the sea glided down her cheeks, as her lips formed a soft, sweet smile. She bent down, and began to use a stone to engrave yet another edition. Now the two were passing each other paopu frui--_

The Dual Shock controller hit the wall. He couldn't stand it anymore. "I hate this damned game! Sora gets the girl! Sora gets the keyblade! Sora got my fricken' job. Sora gets everything! God-damned freak is what he is, that stupid ba--"

"Oh shut up already, Blondie." a teenage girl hissed. She picked up old pizza boxes off the floor around the blonde young man. Disgust was obvious in her voice. "All you do is complain. So what if you didn't get the part? You never get any parts. What makes this game any different," she asked of the gamer, brushing a curly brown lock behind her ears.

"The guy was a total nut-case, Kim! I was just about to get the part, when _he _showed up. He waltzes in, and actually thinks it's real. And Nomura went under his little spell. He hires Sora to be the star, and what the hell am I left with? A copy of the game that I was supposed to star in!" the blonde boy ranted, failing his arms, as the credits neared their end.

"You've been ranting ever since you got that game, Blondie." the girl sighed, thinking about how nice it would be if her poorly named roommate would shut up and never open his mouth again. She noticed him twitch as he watched Hale- err… Sora chase Pluto through an endless field.

"Littlejerkneedstobehunguponalamppost,sexuallyabusedbyMary-suesandOOCYaoiboys.Then,someoneshouldgivehimtheBobBarkertreatment,anddresshimuplikealittleJapaneseschoolgirlfromTentacleMonsterHentaifilms.Thenheshouldgetframedforstealingbras,andsenttojailinthatsameschoolgirloutfit..." he murmured, all in one breath.

"You didn't get hired for Dark Cloud, or ATV Off-road Fury 2, or Oni, or that children's Television program with the Teletubby wannabes, or Pokemon, or as Person-that-gets-smashed 35 for that Monster movie. In fact, the only thing anyone ever wanted you for was that Yaoi Fanfic that that cute little ten-year-old wa—"

"WHERE THE **HELL **IS THE )&'IN SECRET ENDING! I BEAT **EVERYTHING**! I GOT YOU YOUR )&IN PUPPIES! NOW WHERE THE **)&** IS MY **)&IN **SECRET ENDING YOU **&$)&S???!!" **He shouted, picking up the broken controler.

**_SMASH!_**

Kim cringed as she heard the impact with the television. But what she saw amazed her. The controller's impact had opened up a rip in the space time continuum, known as the Plot Device. Why the controller and the TV opened it… is beyond comprehension of mortal minds (It is SO not a plot hole)

But whatever the circumstances were, Blondie was gone, and the portal to another realm closed. "At least I don't have to clean up after him. And now I can go back to my true identity…" she said, and ripped off her face, to reveal Micheal Jackson! "Ph34r."

True, that the Micheal Jackson randomly appears in fanfic angle is overused, but it's an automatic funny, just like Bush in a Flash cartoon……. ANYWAY, Blondie was sucked into the portal, unaware of the fact that he had been living with a child molester for the past 3 monthes, and unaware of where he now was headed.

* * *

A/N: Hi-ho! No real yaoi on this part, or maybe in any other part. BTW, if you don't like the idea of every character being bashed, then don't read this. And flamers, I have a special gift for you, so feel free to flame me. The fire is to me as Darkness is to Ansem.

I'll probably be co writing with my friends.


End file.
